familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Moses Warren Immigrant Ancestors
32 Principal Families of Massachusetts This list includes 32 couples whose descendants cover a vast range of American genealogy today. 12 Generations back I have a great number of ancestors that were early English Immigrants to America landing in Massachusetts Colony between 1620-1640. (1-RHall, 2-SAHall, 3-CAHall, 4-AJReid, 5-SPrentiss, 6-PWarren, 7-MWarrenII, 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-JWarren, 11-DWarren, 12-John Warren 1585, The Immigrant). A key link here is the 7th generation back, Moses Warren (1760-1851) and his wife, Priscilla Nurse (1764-1842). Almost all of their 3-Great Grandparents landed in Massachusetts upto 240 years before they were born. They are deeply connected with the Great Migration of the 1630s to General Winthrop's Watertown Colony. Many of these families suffered significant property losses during King Philip's war indian raids on Marlborough and Sudbury (March 1676). Many also had sons serving in the minutemen of 1775 to intercept the march of the British to Lexington. Great, Great, Great Grandparents of Moses Warren II 32 Ancestors of Moses Warren II (1760-1851) : Warren Family Line Mostly early residents of Watertown MA. # John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 - ( MWarren2, 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-JWarren, 11-DWarren, 12-JWarren) -(1585-1667) Nayland, Suffolk, England - (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - William de Warren Family Lineage - '''John and wife sailed with Governor Winthrop in 1630. '''John and Margaret Warren are listed as passengers in the Winthrop Fleet of 1630. See also - Warenne Family Ancestry # Margaret Bayly (1587-1662) - ( MWarren2, 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-JWarren, 11-DWarren, 12-MBayly) - Gloucestershire, she immigrated with her husband in John Winthrop's fleet # Ellis Barron (1600-1676) - ( MWarren2, 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-JWarren, 11-MBarron, EBarron) - Waterford, Ireland (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - Ellis and Grace immigrated to New England from Ireland in about the 1630s. Ellis and his son participated in King Philip's War. # Grace Barron (1605-1650) - ( MWarren2, 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-JWarren, 11-MBarron, 12-GBarron) - Waterford, Ireland (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - Family Surname is unknown. # Abraham Brown (1579-1650) - ( MWarren2, 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-MBrown, 11-JBrown, 12-ABrown) - 1630 immigrant from Hawkedown, England - Abraham and Lydia Brown are listed as passengers in the Winthrop Fleet of 1630. They were amongst the first settlers of Watertown MA where he appears very frequently in town records. # Lydia Ann Brown Hodges (1608-1686) - ( MWarren2, 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-MBrown, 11-JBrown, 12-LHodges) - 1630 English Immigrant - surname is unknown. # William Shattuck (1621-1672) - ( MWarren2, 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-MBrown, 11-MShattuck, 12-WShattuck) Dorset, England - (Massachusetts Colony) > Researching - Daughter is Mary Shattuck (Not Rice Brigham) # Susanna Hayden (1621-1686) - ( MWarren2, 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-MBrown, 11-MShattuck, SHayden) - > Researching - As This Could be Incorrect < Weatherbee Family Line Note: Genealogy for Mary Wetherby (1700-1738) 2nd of Daniel Warren (1689-1727) (not Rebecca Garfield, 1st wife). Another group of families that lived several generation at or near Marlborough MA. 1st Wife of Daniel Warren: Rebecca Garfield (1683-1720) 2nd Wife of Daniel Warren: Mary Wetherby (1700-1738) (Moses Warren Line) # John Wetherby (c1590-) - ( MWarren2, MWarren1, MWetherbee, TWitherby, JWetherby2, JWetherby1) - English Father of immigrant John Wetherby (1650-1711) who settled in Marlboro MA. # Elizabeth Whale (1593-) - ( MWarren2, MWarren1, MWetherbee, TWitherbye, JWetherby2, EWhale) - English Mother of immigrant John Wetherby (1650-1711) who settled in Marlboro MA. # John Howe (1620-1680) - ( MWarren2, MWarren1, MWetherbee, TWitherbye, MHowe, JHowe1) - English Immigrant and one of the main founders of Marlborough MA. Ancestors of Richards LDS Family. # Mary Martha Jones (1618-1698) - ( MWarren2, MWarren1, MWetherbee, TWitherbye, MHowe, MMJones) - English Immigrant to America. # John Wood (1609-1678) - ( MWarren2, MWarren1, MWetherbee, HWood, JWoods2, JWoods1) - Immigrated from 1635 England on the 'Hopewell' and was a co-founder of Marlboro MA. # Mary Parmenter (1610-1690) - ( MWarren2, MWarren1, MWetherbee, HWood, JWoods2, MParmenter) - Early English Immigrant to America. # Edward Rice (1622-1712) - ( MWarren2, MWarren1, MWetherbee, HWood, LRice, ERice2) - Immigrated from England with Family, co-founder of Marlboro MA. Son of Edmund Rice below. # Agnes Bent (1631-1713) - ( MWarren2, MWarren1, MWetherbee, HWood, LRice, ABent) - Early immigrant to America. Rice Family Line This group was mostly residents of Marlboro and Westboro MA. Google Books - Descendants of Deacon Edmund Rice - Genealogical History - However he has one of the biggest chains of posterity in America. At least three daughters of Deacon Edmund Rice (1594-1663) married the sons of Thomas King (1594-). The ancestry of Persis Rice, wife of Moses Warren 1 goes back many generations also. However the Rice link back across to England is in great dispute. # Deacon Edmund Rice (1594-1663) - ( MWarren2, PRice, SRice, ERice, SRice, ERice) - Famous immigrant from England in 1639. - Herefordshire, England to Masschusetts Colony. # Thomasine Frost (1600-1654) - ( MWarren2, PRice, SRice, ERice, SRice, TFrost) - Colonial immigrant England in 1639. - Herefordshire, England to Masschusetts Colony. # Thomas King (1594-) - ( MWarren2, 8-PRice, 9-SRice, 10-ERice, EKing, TKing) - Colonial Immigrant from Dorset England who became founding settler of Marlborough MA. # Anne Collins (1608-1642) - ( MWarren2, 8-PRice, 9-SRice, 10-ERice, EKing, ACollins) - Colonial Immigrant from Dorset England who became founding settler of Marlborough MA. # John Parker (1615-1684) - ( MWarren2, 8-PRice, 9-SRice, RParker, ...) Unidentified grandparents of Ruth Parker - English Immigrants to Roxbury MA. # Mrs Parker - ( MWarren2, 8-PRice, 9-SRice, RParker, ...) Unidentified grandparents of Ruth Parker - English Immigrants to Roxbury MA. # Mr Hill - ( MWarren2, 8-PRice, 9-SRice, RParker, ...) Unidentified grandparents of Ruth Parker - English Immigrants to Roxbury MA. # Mrs Hill - ( MWarren2, 8-PRice, 9-SRice, RParker, ...) Unidentified grandparents of Ruth Parker - English Immigrants to Roxbury MA. Robinson Family Line # William Robinson (1615-1668) - ( MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SRobinson, WRobinson2, WRobinson1) - 1638 English Immigrant died in watermill accident in Dorchester MA. Lots of inconsistencies about marriages and descendants # Margaret Beech (1616-1664) - ( MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SRobinson, WRobinson2, MBeach) - 1638 English Immigrant to America with her new husband # Richard Cutter (1621-1693) - ( MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SRobinson, ECutter, RCutter) - 1637 English Immigrant to America with Family - See also Samuel Cutter 1575 List of Famous Descendants # Elizabeth Williams (1620-1662) - ( MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SRobinson, ECutter, EWilliams) - English Immigrant # William Manning (1614-1691) - ( MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SManning, SManning, WManning) - 1637 English Immigrant arrived with father, principal rebuilder of Harvard College (1672-1682) - English Royal Ancestry Gateway. # Dorothy ??? (1612-1692) - ( MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SManning, SManning, DAdams) - - Immigrant of unknown English ancestry # John Wight (1627-1653) - ( MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SManning, AWight, JWight) - English Immigrant Son of English Puritan Family from Lincolnshire that immigrated to Massachusetts in 1637 with spouse and older children, probably to seek refuge from religious persecution. One of 13 original settlers of Medfield MA. # Anne ??? (1626-1659) - ( MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SManning, AWight, AGoodenow) - English Immigrant - Unidentified Great, Great, Great Grandparents of Priscilla Nurse 32 Ancestors of Priscilla Nurse (1764-1842): Nurse Family Line Mostly residents of Salem MA. Includes Rebecca Towne (1621-1692) who was persecuted in the Salem Witch Trials. # Thomas Nurse (1560-) - ( PNurse, 8-DNurse, 9-WNurse, 10-BNurse, 11-FNurse, 12-TNurse) - Thomas never left England, but his son Francis Nurse (1612-1695) did. # Alice Daulton (c1560), probably mother of Francis Nurse. # William Towne (1599-1685) - ( PNurse, 8-DNurse, 9-WNurse, 10-BNurse, 11-RTowne, 12-WTowne) - Immigrant to America # Joanna Blessing (1595-1682) - ( PNurse, 8-DNurse, 9-WNurse, 10-BNurse, 11-RTowne, 12-JBlessing) - Immigrant to America # Mr Smith - ( PNurse, 8-DNurse, 9-WNurse, Tsmith, JSmith, XSmith) - Parent of John Smith, early Salem Quaker convert that possibly emigrated from England as a boy in the 1630s. # Mrs Smith - ( PNurse, 8-DNurse, 9-WNurse, TSmith, JSmith, XSmith) - Parent of John Smith, early Salem Quaker convert that possibly emigrated from England as a boy in the 1630s. # Mr. Thompson - ( PNurse, 8-DNurse, 9-WNurse, TSmith, MThompson, XThompson) - Unknown Parent of English Immigrant to America and Quaker Convert, Margaret Thompson # Mrs Thompson - ( PNurse, 8-DNurse, 9-WNurse, TSMith, MThompson, XThompson) - Unknown Parent of English Immigrant to America and Quaker Convert, Margaret Thompson Fay Family Line The children of all 8 listed here resided together at Marlborough MA: # Mr Fay - ( PNurse, DNurse, RFay, SFay, JFay, XFay) - Father of English Immigrant to Colonial America John Fay (1641-1690). # Mrs Fay - ( PNurse, DNurse, RFay, SFay, JFay, XFay) # Thomas Brigham (1603-1653) - ( PNurse, DNurse, RFay, SFay, MBrigham, TBrigham) 1635 Puritan Immigrant from Yorkshire England and co-Founder of Marlborough MA. # Mercy Hurd (1616-1693) - ( PNurse, DNurse, RFay, SFay, MBrigham, MHurd) - English Immigrant to America - Wife to three famous immigrants. # William Ward (1603-1687) - ( PNurse, DNurse, RFay, TWard, IWard, WWard1) - 1640 English Immigrant and Founder of Marlborough MA. # Elizabeth Story Hall (1613-1700) - ( PNurse, DNurse, RFay, TWard, IWard, ESHall) - English Immigrant to America # Rev Ralph Wheelock - ( PNurse, DNurse, RFay, TWard, RWheelock2, RRWheelock1) - 1637 Puritan Immigrant to America, preacher trained at Cambridge University, Founder of Medfield MA, and most famous as the first public school teacher in America. # Rebecca Clarke (1610-1681) - ( PNurse, DNurse, RFay, TWard, RWheelock2, RClarke) - 1637 Puritan Immigrant to America Ball Family Line Mostly residents of Concord MA with many of their children serving as minutemen of 1775. # Nathaniel Ball (1625-1705) - ( PNurse, SBall, NBall4, NBall3, NBall2, NBall) - Immigrant from: Bremhill, Wiltshire, Eng - (Concord, Massachusetts Colony) - The identity of this immigrant is highly confused with that of another Massachusetts / Concord Immigrant pair - Nathaniel Ball/ John Ball. Will avoid for now. # Mary Mousall (1619-1669) - ( PNurse, SBall, NBall4, NBall3, NBall2, MMousall) - English Immigrant to America # Caleb Brooks (1632-1696) - ( PNurse, SBall, NBall4, NBall3, MBrooks, CBrooks) - Came to America with his Puritan immigrant father, Thomas Brooks (1594-1667). # Susannah Atkinson (1641-1669) - ( PNurse, SBall, NBall4, NBall3, MBrooks, SAtkinson) - (Concord, Massachusetts Colony) # William Baker (1629-1679) - ( PNurse, SBall, NBall4, NBall3, SBaker, WBaker2, WBaker1) - English Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony - early 1630s # Mary Eddington (1633-1655)- - ( PNurse, SBall, NBall4, NBall3, SBaker, WBaker2, MEddington) - English Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony - early 1630s # Thomas Dutton (1622-1687)- ( PNurse, SBall, NBall4, NBall3, SBaker, EDutton, TDutton) - Immigrated to America with his father in Gov. Winthrop's 1630 fleet. # Susannah Palmer (1626-1684) ( PNurse, SBall, NBall4, NBall3, SBaker, EDutton, SPalmer) - Immigrated to America with her father. Wesson Family Line This group settled mostly in Reading MA. Family name is either Wesson or Weston. # John Weston (1631-1723) - ( PNurse, SBall, MWesson, SWeston, JWeston2, JWeston1) - English Immigrant from Buckinghamshire who at age 13 snuck aboard an emigrant ship bound for Massachusetts and settled in Reading MA where he and his bride show as the first recorded marriage (1653) in that town. # Sarah Fitch (1635-1698) - ( PNurse, SBall, MWesson, SWeston, JWeston2, SFitch) - Immigrated to America with her parents Zachary Fitch (1590-1662) in about 1638, settling at Reading MA. # Abraham Bryant (1640-1720) - ( PNurse, SBall, MWesson, SWeston, MBryant, ABryant) - Emigrated circa 1660 from Devonshire to become a blacksmith in Reading MA. # Mary Kendall (1647-1688) - ( PNurse, SBall, MWesson, SWeston, MBryant, MKendall) - daughter of English Immigrant Thomas Kendall. # Gershom Flagg (1641-1690) - ( PNurse, SBall, MWesson, HFlagg, GFlagg2, GFlagg1) - a militia officer who was killed in battle by indians and the son of 1637 English Immigrant Thomas Flagg (1621-1698)) # Hannah Leffingwell (1646-1724) - # GGGP 31 : Unknown # GGGP 32 : Unknown Famous Descendants and Cousins * Prentiss, Sophia (1828-1888) ( AWilcox, MWarrenII, MWarrenI, DWarren, JWarren, DWarren, John Warren 1585) - wife of Dr Willard Bliss (1825-1889) - a physician and they resided in Washington DC. Dr Bliss was one of the attending Presidential Physicians to Pres Garfield when he died from his assasination. He was also Surgeon General of the Army and the doctor who treated Gen Zachary Taylor for malaria. * Reid, Almira Jane (1840-1912) - ( SPrentiss, PWarren, MWarrenII, MWarrenI, DWarren, JWarren, DWarren, John Warren 1585) - Mormon Wagon Train Pioneer and Journalist in 1861 traveled from Iowas to Utah. * Warren, Daniel (1786-1862) - (Son of Moses Warren) led a large part of the Warren family to settle a new town of Warrensville in Cuyahoga County, Ohio in the early 19th century. * Warren, Moses (1760-1851) - ( MWarrenI, DWarren, JWarren, DWarren, John Warren 1585) - Revolutionary War Veteran, included in the group betrayed by Benedict Aold at West Point. References * HISTORY AND GENEALOGY OF THE WARREN FAMILY by Rev. Thomas Warren, 1902 (American Family Antiquity) Category:Ahnentafels